All We Need is Love
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: Utter crack. Russia/America, The Netherlands/Canada, England/Hong Kong, Switzerland/Austria, Iceland/Denmark, and more! Enjoy.


_All We Need is Love _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Russia/America, Netherlands/Canada, England/Hong Kong, Switzerland/Austria, and Iceland/Denmark; mentions Hungary/Ukraine and Prussia/France.

Inspiration: Humon's "All We Need is Love" strip. It's awesome. Seriously, check it out.

Disclaimer: I thought it was clear by the third time that I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Oh well.

_**All**_

Ivan Braginsky, also called Russia, gazed longingly at the stars above him. They seemed so warm, not at all like the frozen tundra of Siberia that surrounded him. He sighed; it seemed his greatest wish, to live forever in a field of sunflowers, surrounded by the warm sun, would never be real. Ivan sat there, for a moment, or possibly a thousand, dreaming of all he ever wanted, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He gazed upwards and was met with a single sunflower and a smile that was brighter than a thousand suns. "Здравствуй, Ваня. С Днем Рождения," was all Alfred F. Jones managed to say before he was engulfed in a warm, hotter than a thousand days of August kiss.

_**We**_

Matthew Williams, aka Canada, sniffled as he watched yet another episode of "Days of Our Lives," eating a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, trying desperately not to let the tears he was valiantly holding in fall down his already red cheeks. He then glanced out the window, wishing for someone to come and see him. Though, no one had come for his birthday, so what did he expect from this February day, the dreaded "Singles Awareness Day"?

So, needless to say, the Canadian was rather surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, not even bothering to put on a pair of pants to cover his underwear, and flung upon the door. He was shocked into speechlessness when the person at the door turned out to be Ignaas Van Der Klis, better known as the Netherlands, who was blushing and scratching the back of his head. The brunette then thrust a bouquet of deep red tulips, while mumbling, "_Happy Valentijnsdag_, Matthew." Canada simply stared in awe of the Dutchman, before flinging the tulips into the bushes and jerking Ignaas's head down to his level for a kiss.

_**Need**_

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, who also responded to England and Arthur Kirkland, frowned at the paperwork in front of him. He then looked out at the wide window in front of him and saw the gloomy weather outside, which perfectly matched his mood lately. He was sick and tired of all the damn paperwork he had to do; it was, quite frankly, driving him bloody mad. He suddenly felt the longing for back in the days when he was young and not-quite-so-proper. Dear God, how he missed those days.

As he sat reminiscing of his days of being a pirate, he failed to notice the young man walking up behind him. He finally noticed him as a cup of piping hot tea was placed in front of him, on top of a particularly thick economics report. The blonde man turned to the Chinese man next to him and gave him a rare smile. "Thank you, Henry," the blonde whispered and the Englishman felt his mood lift when the boy from Hong Kong blush a little and offer Arthur a tentative smile in return.

_**Is**_

Switzerland, more informally named Vash Zwingli, sat on the chaise lounge, polishing his new rifle, imported from Austria. Speaking of Austria, the dark-haired man told him to meet him in the man's piano room for an important meeting. The green-eyed blonde snorted at the thought, since when did the Austrian do anything of vital importance. In fact, the blonde remembered when they were both still so small. . . .

The Swiss man was so distracted by bittersweet memories of so long ago that he didn't hear the rhythmic steps Roderich Edelstein, the Austrian Vash was waiting for, made as he approached the Swiss. Nor did he see Austria lean down in front of him, not until Switzerland felt Roderich's cool plump lips meet his. It was like a blast from the past, bittersweet, so painful, yet so _wunderbar_. The Austrian then attempted to break off the kiss, only to get a few centimeters away before he heard the breathy chuckle of "Not so fast, _schönen Knaben_," before a soft, warm pair of lips reattached themselves to his.

_**Love**_

Denmark stood in front of Iceland, wearing nothing but a blue and red V-string, shaking his hips to the beat of the music, "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt," coincidentally, and trying not to spill the beer in his shaky hand. He singing along with the song, though his lips were not what Viggó Torvaldsson had his eyes glued to.

Jørgen Torvaldsen then sashayed his way to the Icelander, putting his hands on the silverette's knees, leaning forward until their lips were just a hairsbreadth away, and whispered, "_Du vil det, du ikke, Island_?" That was all it took to break Viggó's resolve as he quickly brought the Dane's lips crashing down toward his own. Iceland's hands ran down Jørgen's sides, creeping towards their prize-

"BZZZZT!"

"What," the Prussian man whined, cowered slightly behind his French companion, trying to hide himself from the wrath of the Hungarian woman in front of him.

"I told you **specifically**, _te istenverte hülye porosz_, that I wanted **hurt/comfort**, not **smut**," Hungary screeched, deafening the two men in front of her, if she could even call them men anymore.

"Милий, maybe you shouldn't yell at them so loudly," the Ukrainian woman beside her said timidly, "after all, Австрії та Швейцарії might wake up, та?"

"That's true, _Ukrajna_," Erzsébet "Elizabeta" Hédéváry conceded, though still pondering the pros and cons of just to keep yelling at Prussia and France.

"Indeed, _Hongrie_, in fact, it was not though we planned this, _non_," Francis stated outright, hoping his (for once) honesty might save his and his lover's tails.

"How so," Elizabeta asked, listening to her better instincts, (for once as well).

"_Prusse_ and I could simply not find a single thing at all, _mon douce fleur_, that would portray _Danemark_ in a, you so put it, 'hurt/comfort' situation," the Frenchman replied, still hoping to save at least Gilbert's head from the frying pan.

"Well, I do suppose Jørgen is rather _vastag_," Hungary murmured, "and you did do a decent job on the rest, so perhaps this is good enough for the forints I promised you."

Prussia, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the entire exchange, opened his mouth to proclaim something, but was cut off by a "Elizabeta, _liebe_, what are you doing here this early in the morning? And I thought I heard Francis."

This was all Elizabeta needed before she began panicking and shoving France and Prussia out the front door. The two men landed flat on their asses as the door behind them slammed shut. The two blinked, and then stared at each other. The lighter haired one then muttered, "This is an affront to my awesome, you know that?"

Francis Bonnefoy sighed, before standing and helping Gilbert Beilschmidt up. The two then ambled their way back to their apartment, to make a little lovefest of their own. At least, after they disabled Hungary's cameras. Then they would be back to pick up their two thousand forints she owed them. Those videos didn't come without hard work, you know?

+TheEnd+

TRANSLATION TIME:

Здравствуй, Ваня. С Днем Рождения – Russian-Hello, Vanya. Happy Birthday!

_Happy Valentijnsdag – _Dutch- Happy Valentine's Day

_wunderbar – _German - wonderful

_schönen Knaben_ – German – beautiful boy

_Du vil det, du ikke, Island_? – Danish – You want this, don't you, Iceland?

_te istenverte hülye porosz – _Hungarian – you goddamn idiotic Prussian

Милий – Ukrainian – Darling

Австрії та Швейцарії – Ukrainian – Austria and Switzerland

та – Ukrainian – yes

_Ukrajna – _Hungarian – Ukraine

_Hongrie_ – French – Hungary

_non_ – French – no

_mon douce fleur _– French – my sweet flower (Oh, France, you know how to sweet-talk 'em.)

_Danemark _– French – Denmark

_varstag_ – Hungarian – thick

_liebe _– German – dear

Forints – Hungarian currency

This did not turn out how I expected it to. For one, the ending was supposed to be a _lot_ shorter. Also, I don't know where the hell Ukraine came from, just that she's, well, there. Anyways, I think I did decent on this one, even though I used more non-English than I intended to. Review!


End file.
